Such containers, made of plastic, are now used in the dairy industry, more particularly for packaging sterilized milk.
Containers of this type now available on the market have a number of drawbacks.
In particular, protection of the lid from the risks of deterioration or accidental perforation is insufficient. Obviously these risks exist during the various handlings which take the container from its place of filling to the consumer's table, passing through the place of sale. A poor guarantee of the product packaged in the container results.
Moreover, the container should be opened with a cutting or perforating object, used to strike and/or tear the lid to free the opening or a pouring orifice. The cut thus made remains inexact and irregular and does not facilitate use of the container.
Finally, if the contents of the container are not used at one time, after tearing of the lid there is no protection for the product remaining in the container, the container remaining open since no possibility of recapping is offered to the user.